The Gordon Research Conference of Parasitism have been uniformaly entheusiatically endorsed by all in attendance as the vanguard of progress in the fields of biochemical, immunological and molecular parasitology. Most, if not all, of the attendees consider it essential that these conferences be held each year, thus creating a continuous flow of new, unpublished data and ideas which, in turn helps to shape the future of our science. This proposal requests funds for domestic travel for speakers from the United States. Topics for discussion in 1988 are molecular topics for chemotherapy, the immunogenetics of host protection against helminths; the mechanisms of intracellular killing; the immuopathology of protozoan infections; the molecular biology of filarial parasites; subcellular particles from protozoan parasites; their structure and function. The funds for foreign speakers will be generated from private sources.